Epic
Epic is the True Final Boss of Enigmata, appearing on the 25th level. It's the personal ship of the one who created Genu's ship. After defeating Genu, you will be asked if you want to start the game all over again with your current ship, or if you want to "continue stopping Genu's leftover army" endlessly. However, if you choose the latter option, you will go through 4 no-boss levels (Level 21 - 24). But when you get to the 25th level, Neko'll sense "something strange", and there won't be any enemy in the level, like in Genu's level's case. When you get to the end of the empty level, you will meet Epic, much like how you met Genu. Epic has extremely tough armor, tougher than anything else in the game, but he doesn't have the annoying barrier like Genu, so any weapon works on him if you play well enough. However, the Triple Neon Wave still works best because it's the best weapon overall, and with it you can actually destroy Epic's drones, which hide behind him (see below). Epic has 2 huge drones which can shoot laser beams that stun you, which also makes him the only boss in Enigmata 1 that has drones, though the number of these bosses have increased a lot in Enigmata: Genu's Revenge (Epic's drones have already been killed when the screenshot on this page was taken, so you can't see them here). Epic has many powerful attacks, but his most deadly one is when his drones shoot laser beams to stun you, as the other attacks can roast you immediately, then Epic proceeds by firing 2 very strong diagonal streams of bullets that grants an instant-kill most of the time (precursor to Tetragon's boss fight?)! Like Entity, most of his normal bullets also deal much more damage than any other "normal" bullets in the game. Unlike Entity though, when you defeat Epic, there's also Level 26, another no-boss level, and you'll be forced to keep playing that level over and over again if you choose to continue endlessly (so you DO have to continue stopping Genu's army endlessly after all, unlike in Enigmata 2: Genu's Revenge). There is a way to escape the level, which is entering the Boss World, but that is an absolute final destination. There is also a smaller version of Epic in Enigmata 2 which is called Psuedo-Epic, but it's a player ship. Trivia *It's the only boss with drones in Enigmata 1, though this population has increased a lot in Enigmata 2. *Its level is exactly like Genu's, hinting that you're gonna meet the true final boss. *It's also the biggest boss in Enigmata 1, no matter how you look at it, unlike Entity, which can be somewhat smaller than Mega-Goliath in size depending on how you look. *Level 25 has a time trial mode, but this seems unintended: Players cannot gain medals here and it doesn't appear in the Time Trial menu either. Category:Enigmata Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Hecks Category:Boob only Category:Amy’s flop